Civil Outcome
by She.Is-A.Writer-Of.Stories
Summary: How different would Civil War had been had Wanda decided to turn away from the airport battle? How much more so if a certian masked hero had joined in on that decision? Rated T for mild languae.


A/N: Had this little plot bunny. Three-shot but might turn into more, Enjoy and lemme know what you think!

Summary: Wanda decides she doesn't want to help tear her family apart and flees to watch from afar. Little did she know a certain new hero would be joining her. Together, they might just be able to put an end to the war.

Team Captain vs. Team Iron Man.

At least, that is what Wanda had been calling it in her head.

In reality, the face off between the two groups of heroes looked more like formations on a battle field, getting ready to attack.

A Civil War.

One group, two differing sides.

One big fight.

And she was caught in the middle.

Well, not completely. She had opted out to join Steve, he had given her the freedom she sought, the ability to leave the compound without any hassle. She had felt as though Tony had locked her away.

Looking back, she knew it was for the best. The safety of not only others but herself as well. Vision had made it potently clear how terrified everyone was of her, even if they felt drawn to her in an odd sort of way.

Now, here she was, facing the people she called her friends, her family.

About to begin the process of tearing them apart.

Some words were said, but she wasn't paying attention, couldn't hear them over the pounding of her own head.

This was wrong. This was so, _so_ wrong.

What were they even fighting over? A piece of paper? Why not just sign it!? Surely there was a way to alter them somehow, a way to ensure everyone's happiness. Tony was right, so was Steve, if they would just stop fighting, start talking and _listening_ to each other-

She couldn't do this.

Looking across to the other "team", she saw- as if they were all paired off for individual fights- that she was lined up with someone she didn't recognize.

Some- _thing_ she didn't recognize. A person or robot or thing or _whatever_ dressed head to toe in a red, black and blue skin-tight suit.

She didn't want to fight it. She never wanted to fight anything ever again.

She wanted peace, _her family_. She wanted to keep them together because after her biological family had all died, they were all she had left.

And she was _not_ going to lose them. They could fight for themselves, but she would be no part of it. If they couldn't see how inconsiderate, immature, _childish_ they were being, then fine! But she wasn't going to stand around, helping them kill each other off over something so stupid.

As soon as Steve took the first step, and the rest started to follow, she blanched.

It was really happening.

So, instead of putting her game face on and following the idiots out there, she blasted herself up and over.

Using her powers to guide her, she landed gracefully on a loading dock a good few yards away from the fight that was about to break out.

Let them think she was playing sentry, watching from a birds-eye view to help the men on the ground. Let them think she was just trying to get a good view of the show, she didn't care.

She refused to turn back and look when she heard the first hit fall.

After that, it was chaos. Blasts were heard, she could feel the wind breaks of people flying by in Iron-armor, could smell burning cloth, an obvious indication that someone was going to be in need of a suit upgrade after this all went down.

When she heard Natasha shout in pain, she glanced back for the first time, willing herself not to get sick.

It was like a full out brawl. As she predicted, everyone was going one on one. Bucky was matched with Tony, Rhodey and Sam had taken to the air, Steve and the prince of Wakanda had started beating the crap out of each other.

The sight that probably hurt the most was Clint and Natasha.

Nearly life-long friends locked in battle.

Wanda allowed a small swell of relief to course through her as she noted that Clint was pulling his punches. Good, he didn't have intent to kill. Maybe no one else did either.

So absorbed in studying the sight before her, she barely noticed something flying towards her until it was gracefully sitting next to her.

Wanda looked up, startled.

The thing she had been standing across from earlier.

Taking her by further surprise, it _spoke_.

"Not up for a fight?"

Huh. It sounded oddly human, and male. Young. Maybe someone _was_ under there. She refrained from looking in… _it's_ mind, for fear of what she might find.

Wanda shook her head, a sour taste in her mouth, "They are planning on ripping each other apart. They are my family. I don't want any part of that."

The…thing, nodded, settling down into a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the loading dock, swinging with an easy energy, as though there wasn't a full-blown _war_ happening only a story below them.

Confused, and slightly concerned, Wanda gingerly sat down next to this…him? She watched the rapidly growing fight with apprehension, then wondered why on earth this thing wasn't outright attacking her.

Quietly, it…he, said, "I get that."

He sounded almost sad. A heavy quality settling onto his bright voice. If there was a face under there, Wanda wanted to know what it looked like.

"Who are you?" She found herself asking, wincing as Steve landed a particularly brutal hit across Tony's mask.

"Peter. O-or, ya know, Spider-man. That's what I'm going by. And you are?"

 _Strange person._ Wanda mused. Then she sighed, "Wanda. But people call me the Scarlett Witch. Ya know," She imitated his tone as she lifted a hand, her red, energy-like power glowing along her finger tips.

"Ok, I don't know what that is, but that is seriously awesome!" The-decidedly- guy said.

Wanda gave a weak smile, then, as though remembering what was going on right in front of them, frowned as she looked down on the scene.

"This is so wrong. They aren't even fighting over anything important. Did you hear?"

Peter-should start using his name now that she had it- shrugged, "Hey. I'm just a ki-guy A-hem, a guy from Queens. I really need to impress Mr. Stark today, but you looked a bit upset. Which, I can see why," He answered, gesturing to the fight, "But no one really told me what was going on."

Wanda nodded. Tony would keep some people in the dark. Never release your entire plan to one person. They could use it against you.

"It's about the accords. A set of rules the government wants us to sign, saying we will follow their direct orders so they can keep tabs on us." Wanda never liked the dark. So why keep others in it?

"That's stupid- not the rules, the fighting- But the rules sound sucky too…"

Wanda frowned empathetically, "If they would just sit down and _talk_ to each other, they could come to an agreement everyone is happy with." She replied tartly.

Peter snapped his fingers, a sudden idea hitting him, it would seem, "What if we got them to talk?"

Um… "How?...I'm listening."

Standing, the Spider guy starts to pace, "You see what's happening down there. What if we stopped them from fighting and got them to talk. Like… uh.."

"Creating a third side to this war?" She asked incredulously.

"No! No, no. We would be the peace makers, the middle man-woman! Sorry. Here, you have a comm, right? Let me see it?"

Surprising herself, she did not hesitate. Something about his bubbly, almost innocent look on the world helped her know she could trust him.

He took the device, fiddled with it a moment, then handed it back to her.

"There, now only we can hear one another. No one else. And if they decide to join us, then I can tag them in. So, what do you say? Ready to web these guys up? Or do whatever it is that you do when in battle?"

Had this guy not seen the news recently?

Standing, Wanda placed her comm back in her ear. "Ok… Let's do it. What's the plan?"

"You take on Captain America's side, and I'll take on Iron Man's, they won't see it coming because we're supposed to be loyal to them, right? My webs are pretty strong. Just as long as we can get Captain and Iron Man to sit still, the rest might just follow. If I'm judging them right, I assume The Black Widow and Hawkeye will be the first to stop fighting if they see their leader down, right? Oh God, Mr. Stark is going to kill me."

Wanda smiled. This guy kind of reminded her of her brother when they were younger. He was a fast talker even before the experiments.

Maybe after all this was over, they could be friends.

"So, focus on Tony and Steve. Once they are down…what? Lock them away? Nothing will hold those two."

"No. You're right, we have to get them to talk to each other. Um…Oh! See that landing up there?" She looked to where he was pointing, a small observation deck attached to the airport greeted her. "We have to get them up there. After that, we try to get Black Widow and Hawkeye to see us. That's a solid plan, right? I'm new to this. Oh wait-no I- I wasn't supposed to say that."

Despite the circumstances and her thudding heart, Wanda laughed.

"A solid plan indeed. I think you are right. See Clint? Uh.. Hawkeye? He's pulling his punches. He doesn't want to hurt Natasha. Tell you what, give me.." Without warning, she lifted a hand, glowing red, and easily slipped the black device around the guy's wrist and caught it, "This. You use it like this, right?" She demonstrated the correct hold, having gleaned that from the fleeting look she had into his mind after she found she could trust him. She didn't want to know everything, just how his suit worked.

When he nodded, she slipped it on, "I'll 'web' them up and tell them to stay put. Then I'll go in for Cap. When I give you the signal, get Natasha and Clint up to the observation deck."

"Got it! Wait- what's the signal?"

Wanda smiled as she prepared to blast herself down, "You'll know."

With that, she took off, trusting the Spider-person to do his part.

"Testing the comms, one, two, one, two?"

Wanda had to hold in a giggle- she couldn't help that she was feeling happier, they actually had a chance at keeping her family together! She responded, "Test passed."

"Great! This is so awesome!"

She heard a whoop, and figured he had probably swung off.

She knew she was right when she heard a very muffled shout coming from Tony and Peter's frantic apologizing through her ear piece.

She had to work quickly.

She landed expertly next to the pair that were still tumbling around, limbs locked and teeth bared almost in a grinning manner.

Without hesitation, she took control of their bodies and forced them apart. Then, with _some_ hesitation, she used the…what had he named this thing? Web-spitter? Whatever- to bind them together, back to back.

Clint looked to her in shock, Natasha looked to her in confusion.

"Party's over. You two sit tight, no fighting, we're ending this thing."

Then, she bolted in the opposite direction, straight for the Captain.

"That sounded so cool! I should have used that." Peter mused over the comms.

Wanda smirked as she gained space on Steve. She would need to take him down by surprise.

She glanced up to where Spider-man had Tony webbed up. His helmet was off and he looked as red as a brick with what must have been pure rage.

Wanda grinned, "I see you handled 'Mr. Stark' fairly well."

"Oh. Yeah… He's not happy about this. I'm pretty sure he was cussing me out by the time he started ranting in Italian. I hope he'll let me keep the suit after this…"

Wanda shook her head as she got closer to Steve.

"Don't worry about him. He'll thank us later."

And with that, she again used her abilities, this time stopping Steve. He had been going at it with the Prince of Wakanda, pretty thoroughly, and when she froze him in place, the prince took a hard swing.

Wanda winced as she herself felt the claws made of vibranium slice across her cheek as though she herself had been struck.

Steve barely registered it though, seeing as he was too occupied in trying to break free of her hold.

"Wanda! What are you doing!"

"Stopping this." With a flair fit for a drama queen, she thrust her arms over her head, sending Steve flying through the air. He landed with a thud on the observation deck, next to a very angry Tony.

Peter didn't hesitate in shooting him with webs as well, covering him a bit more excessively then he had Ironman.

"Yeah! Oh-wait, was that the signal?" The-Wanda had suspicions about his age- young man asked, looking to her from the deck.

"You got it."

"Right, cool. I'll need my other shooter."

There was a muffled voice over the comms and Wanda could practically feel the disappointment pouring off him as she made her way up to the landing herself.

"He says I can't keep the suit…"

"Well, you can use it for now," She assured, certain that after this whole ordeal was over with, Tony would be more then happy to allow the vigilante to keep it.

She slipped the web shooter off her wrist and handed it over.

She watched as he unloaded some compartment, checked it, re-assembled the gadget, and then slipped it on, aiming for the two assassins on the ground.

One second, and two totally grown up screams later, Clint and Natasha had joined them.

"So, I bet you're all wondering why you are here." Peter started off, looking to Wanda for help.

"Doesn't matter, wasn't your place kid." Tony snarked, straining against the webbing. Wanda was surprised the Ironman suit couldn't break free of it. Must have been some strong stuff.

"Take a look at what you started." Wanda continued on, ignoring Stark completely. She gestured down to the battle still going on, though at a much slower pace.

"That is your team, your _family_ down there. Are you really willing to tear it apart for something as stupid as a legal document?"

"Hey, a lot more has been torn apart by a lot less." Tony ground out darkly. Again, she ignored him.

She turned to the assassins.

"I know you two would see this from a more logical point of view."

Clint nodded, calm as ever. Natasha huffed and looked to Tony. Then to Steve.

"Honestly, she's right. You're both behaving like children. If I weren't covered in whatever the hell this stuff is, I would be bashing your skulls together."

"It's um web-web fluid. Ms. Black Widow." Peter raised his hand sheepishly.

Natasha gave him a cursory glance before steeling her glare on the two grown men in front of her.

"Don't act like you were any better, Romanoff. We all saw you fighting right along side us." Steve spat, fixing the elder spider with what they all had dubbed his 'Justice Scowl'.

"Please, we were pulling our punches. And I told you Stark, this was a bad idea. Did you listen? Surprisingly no." Natasha replied, glancing between the two.

"I retire for 5 minutes and it all goes to shit. What were you two thinking?"

Wanda nearly laughed at the looks on Tony and Steve's faces. They looked like children being berated by their parents. Which was kind of happening.

Wanda spoke up again, "Look, there's a way to make this work for everyone, and you two, along with the rest of us know that. If you had been more willing to talk and _listen_ to one another, this never would have happened."

"If cap-cicle here had never dragged along Elsa, things would have been fine."

"Oh, you're blaming Bucky now?"

"He ATTACKED us!"

"He's MY BEST FRIEND! He was brainwashed by HYDRA, you _know_ this!"

"You have crappy taste in who you consider your friend."

"Obviously I do!"

"ENOUGH! Hey, Spider-thing, how do I get this off?" Natasha cut through Tony and Steve's bickering easily, looking to Peter for real this time.

"It'll dissolve in two hours, ma'am." He responded politely.

"Great, plenty of time to talk." Clint chirped, "Wanda? Might wanna go stop everyone from killing each other."

The witch nodded and made her way to the ground again.

Quickly using her powers to control the minds of those around her as she had in Sokovia, she brought everyone to a halt. Then she knocked everyone out.

"All asleep. Ready to dole this out?" She reported, landing once again by the group.

"Mm. Not really." Tony answered sarcastically.

"Too bad." Natasha droned.

Wanda sighed and took a seat, "Look. The world needs the Avengers. Needs us as a team. We can't fall apart over something like this. Think about all the lives we would be putting in danger if we were to split over nothing but a legal matter issued by Ross."

"Yeah, who decided it was ok for us to trust him anyway? Didn't he create that tan monster thing that broke Harlem with Bruce a while back, why is no one talking about that?" Clint added.

"Even if we all found a way to make it work, how would we go about doing that?" Steve asked the four heroes now all sitting.

"Remember what you said in Sokovia? Together. Families fight, its normal. This is nothing more then that, and if we work through this-like a _family should_ \- then we can keep ourselves and the world from literally falling apart." Wanda voiced. Now that she knew what she wanted, this was coming naturally to her.

"I agree with her. Where was this speech during the brief meeting with Ross?" Natasha asked her fellow red-head.

Wanda smiled at Tony, one that promised things were going to be ok, "I was locked in my bedroom."

~.~

After about two hours of talking, and nearly crying, and _finally_ apologizing, they came to a decision.

They would go to the council and ask for a few alterations to be added to the Accords. This way, everyone would get what they wanted, and what the world they fought to protect needed.

"Web-head, go make sure no one starts fighting again once they wake up?"

Peter hopped up at Mr. Stark's request and slung off.

Wanda watched him go with a smile before turning to Tony, "Don't go too hard on him? He was just trying to help."

"And he did." Steve added, standing up and clapping Tony on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll go easy on him. Where else will I get a better protégé?" He asked with a smirk that would have been a fond smile if he let it be.

Wanda grinned. They did it! They had kept their family from falling apart!

Now all she had to do was actually meet her partner in crime.

A/N: Let me know what you thought, constructive critisim is always welcome! Writer, out ~0.0~


End file.
